<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this thing we keep (and dip into) by SafelyCapricious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055633">this thing we keep (and dip into)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious'>SafelyCapricious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ain't no grave can hold my body down [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Ridiculous, Underwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had only himself to blame for this. Which he realized. Or possibly Blair. Yeah, he was going to blame Blair. This was all her fault. But that didn’t make it any easier. He needed to just deal with his inability to admit when he’d made a mistake and tell her before this killed him. Because he was fairly sure it was going to kill him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ain't no grave can hold my body down [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this thing we keep (and dip into)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Genghis Khan by Miike Snow</p>
<p>Fictober guys, day 16, prompt "Grave" <strike>just pretend with me, okay?</strike></p>
<p>I love Soul and Maka and I love them together and this is the first time I'm posting for them and I'm actually kinda pleased with this? It's light and fluffy and pointless and cute. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">He had only himself to blame for this. Which he realized. Or possibly Blair. Yeah, he was going to blame Blair. This was all her fault. But that didn’t make it any easier. He needed to just deal with his inability to admit when he’d made a mistake and tell her before this <em>killed</em> him. Because he was fairly sure it was going to kill him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">What had happened was fairly normal -- Blair had shoved his head between her breasts, an event that had gotten common place over the past several years (he was fairly sure that he only hadn’t ended up anemic due to the fact that his black blood kept that from happening. Which was at least one nice thing about having it.)</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maka, per usual, had tried to give him a concussion with the book she’d been reading at the time -- he had no idea what the book was, but it was hard cover, which was always bad news for him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">This had, naturally, led to a fight. And before he knew what had happened -- and he’d tried to trace over the conversation and still, honestly, couldn’t find the point when it all went quite so wrong -- he had told her that he wouldn’t care if <em>she</em> was running around the house in her underwear.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And so she had been doing it ever since.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It hadn’t even been a full week yet and he was fairly sure it was going to kill him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Self control he hadn’t even realized he had was the only thing holding him together at this point.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oh, Maka didn’t have sexy underwear in the classic way. Her underwear was always sensible and usually didn’t match -- but he’d gotten close enough to see that even the pair that looked like it was just off white actually had tiny little flowers covering all the cloth and tiny little embroidered flowers at the hips. There was also an orange pair that had two grave stones on the ass and it was like it was telling the future and the fact that this was going to <em>kill</em> him. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He had become obsessed. He had a favorite pair of her panties for Death’s sake -- the blue boy shorts with tiny little black scythes on them! He had no clue where she’d gotten them, but it made him feel all possessive -- and he was so out of line it wasn’t even funny.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The worst part was that he was fairly sure a couple of years ago it wouldn’t have been a problem -- he could still remember the hilarity of pulling up her skirt for Sid and the resulting….lack of reaction from everyone, himself included.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He didn’t get why though.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It wasn’t like she had changed that much since then. Yeah, from fourteen to eighteen was a big difference physically for most people -- but she was Maka and she wasn’t most people. She’d gotten a little bit taller, her hair had gotten longer, and she’d kind of gotten a hint of curves -- but she was still slender, didn’t really have any hips, had a tiny chest and naturally still wore her hair in two ridiculous pig tails. Her waist didn’t dip in dramatically, and if the bra he’d found in his stuff the other day was telling the truth she hadn’t gotten any bigger.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The change was probably that where before her legs had been sticks they were now...legs. And they went on for miles. And Soul was discovering that breasts, small as they might be, when they were clothed in nothing but a bra, remained just about the most appealing thing ever.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And she’d gained an ass! He didn’t know when that had happened, he felt that he ended up getting enough looks up her skirt while she was twirling him around that he really should have noticed. And okay, it wasn’t big but it was...pert?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oh hell.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He needed to get out of the house before he went totally and completely mental.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He didn’t have a destination in mind, other than sanity, so he grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. He pulled it open right before the individual on the other side would have knocked. He frowned slightly, not displeased with the visitor himself, just surprised since the last he’d seen Maka had still been running around in her panties and he knew <em>he</em> wasn’t expecting Kid.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He shifted, trying to block as much of Kid’s view of the apartment as he could. “Hey. Wasn’t expecting you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kid nodded, “Two days ago when I was over here I noticed a photo in your hallway was off by point three centimeters. I had to come back.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Soul grimaced, “Tell you what, I’ll fix it and you can just --”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Who is it Soul?” And there was Maka, wandering through the living room. By the size Kid’s eyes got Soul could tell he had seen the underwear clad girl.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kid suddenly pushed past Soul, crying, “Perfectly Symmetrical!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Soul spun around and tried to stop him, failed, and then paused when he realized his assumption that Kid was going to be on Maka’s breasts was wrong -- no, Kid was crouching down and had one hand on each side of Maka’s ass.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s perfect!” Kid squeezed. Soul started forward, glowering. Maka twitched.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">In the blink of an eye, Maka was holding a book in her hand, Kid had a dent in his head and was lying prostrate on the floor, and Soul had an arm around Maka, “<em>My</em> Meister.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kid shook off the chop with aplomb -- rushing to the mirror to make sure it was evenly centered on his head. When he found it was he nodded, went and fixed the photo in the hallway, then bowed and left.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maka looked up at Soul strangely, “You can let go of me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Soul was pretty sure he didn’t want to, but he was going to. Except his stupid mouth got away from him, “Do I have to?” he found himself asking.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maka blinked at him and didn’t stiffen in his arms or hit him and so with a mental shrug he leaned down and kissed her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She kissed back immediately — but then he bit her harder then he’d meant to and she was swearing and pulling back and then she was scowling at him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Death-damnit Soul, why couldn’t you wait for another week? I owe Blackstar twenty bucks. Fuck.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He decided he didn’t want to know, and kissed her until she stopped pouting. He’d pay Blackstar the twenty if it would keep her happy, he’d do anything to keep her happy — and not wearing just underwear around anyone but him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, come bug me on my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites">writing tumblr</a>, and lemme know what you think here!</p>
<p>Fictober is....getting real close to killing me, but I'm not dead yet! Gonna get through this. Somehow. Fuck.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>